gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bati Custom
The Pegassi Bati Custom is a super sport bike in The Lost and Damned and ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' episodic games for Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Bati Custom is essentially a sportier variant of the Bati 800 supposedly more suited for racing, stripped of unwanted accessories (such as signal lights and rear mirrors) and featuring mechanical modifications, such as a more traditional two-sided swingarm (as opposed to the base model's single-sided version), a large CFRP rear hugger and improved exhaust system, with large exhaust tips. The Bati Custom also comes in one of four possible full-body vinyl designs, each primarily sponsoring one in-universe products, including Sprunk (green), Redwood Cigarettes (red/white), Stronzo (green/red/white) and Cerveza Barracho (red/white); in TBoGT, only the Redwood Cigarettes vinyl design is available. As the vinyls are actual textures, it is not possible for the player to change them at any spray shop. The Bati Custom is a gang vehicle of the Uptown Riders. Performance Despite having been modified, the Bati Custom's performance is actually nigh-similar to that of the Bati 800, with very little difference in weight, acceleration, top speed and handling. However, much like the Bati 800, the Bati Custom still possesses excellent performance, with a lighter body weight (250kg) that allows for responsive braking and steering, and excellent top speed (297 kph) and acceleration. Gallery Bati Custom (Rear)-TLAD.jpeg|The rear of a Bati Custom Franklin-GTAV-Driveshooting.jpg|Franklin Doing a Drive-By from a Bati Custom. Racing liveries Bati sign 3.png|Stronzo (unnumbered) Bati sign 4.png|Sprunk #83 Bati sign 2.png|Cerveza Barracho #34 Bati sign 1.png|Redwood Cigarettes #86 Locations The Lost and Damned * The Bati Custom is more common in the northeastern corner of Algonquin, the Uptown Riders' native territory, where it can sometimes be found ridden around Northwood, Algonquin, or regularly found in traffic at the intersection next to the North Holland hospital while the player is riding a chopper. * The Bati Custom can be found all around North and East Holland while riding the Wayfarer. * The bike's frequency in traffic is increased if the player rides a Bati Custom. * Can be seen in Bike Races. The Ballad of Gay Tony The Bati Custom can only be found in the final mission "Departure Time". To keep the bike, the player must allow the mission to fail by not getting to the airport in time. (by doing this it causes the game to spawn the Bati Custom very commonly all across Liberty City when driven). The Redwood Cigarettes livery scheme is permanent, thus, it cannot be resprayed into a different livery. GTA V * TBA Trivia * The Bati Custom is named the Bati 801R in the Uptown Rider's website, which was the beta name for the bike. * The default radio stations for the Bati Custom are: **''Episodes from Liberty City: The Beat 102.7. * One of the paint schemes uses the Italian National colors and a "Stronzo" logo; "Stronzo" is an Italian slang term for asshole. * In ''The Lost and Damned, the Bati Custom has a different horn, but in The Ballad of Gay Tony, it shares the same horn as the NRG 900. }} de:Bati Custom (IV) es:Bati Custom pl:Bati Custom Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Sport Bikes Category:Pegassi Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V